Viola Aguilar-Burnett
Viola is the daughter of Helena and Owen/Puck and the main focus of Daughter of Avalon. Life Before Story Viola is born in Castle Wyvern a year after Helena returns from Avalon. She is fey like her parents and so naturally has white hair and pale eyes. As she gets older, she learns how to mask her hair color, though her eyes remain their birth color. She is raised inside the castle alongside Alexander Xanatos who she considers like a sibling despite the 10-11 years between them. She is very loved by David as well as Fox and spends much of her time with the Gargoyles who enjoy taking her gliding outside of the castle. The story opens up a few days before her sixteenth birthday. Sixteenth Birthday When Viola turns sixteen, she goes with her parents to Avalon to meet Oberon who has ordered her there. She is extremely excited to go and meet others like her family, even though she is the youngest amongst them. During a ceremony to welcome her, she meets the Weird Sisters as well as Maria and Marina le Fey. She is very impressed with the magical ability of everyone present and demonstrates her own gifts which are extremely powerful for someone her age. It is these gifts that draw Oberon's attention to her. Two days after returning from Avalon, while Owen, Helena, Fox, and David are away at dinner, the Weird Sisters attack the castle. The Gargoyles are unable to hold off their magic and Alexander is knocked unconscious trying to protect Viola. Eventually the sisters take her, leaving much of the castle destroyed in their wake. Capture While being held by the Weird Sisters in an iron cage, Viola is introduced to Merlin, a young looking fey boy that is ordered to bring her food and water everyday. While initially reluctant to trust him, Viola eventually strikes up a friendship with Merlin, looking forward to the time she gets to see him. Merlin explains that Oberon hopes to keep her hostage until he can find a way to permanently suppress her powers so that she may never take his throne. Viola denies wanting anything to do with ruling Avalon but is not released even after she tells this to Oberon himself. Merlin tries many times to help Viola escape, but is never successful, and eventually she demands he stop trying as he is brutally punished every time it happens. He refuses to do this though and one day does not come back at all. She believes Oberon has killed him and mourns his supposed death. Not long after this she is found by Morgana le Fey who briefly tortures her when she finds out she is Puck's daughter. Morgana releases her from the cell though, claiming to be more interested in the trouble she can cause free than the tears she can shed caged. Defeat of Oberon While she was missing, Viola's parents were searching Avalon and other realms tirelessly trying to find her, finally getting a clue to her whereabouts from Matilda le Fey who had been asked by Oberon to create a potion that could forever strip a fey of their magical abilities. By the time the two reach Oberon's castle, Viola is free and wandering around though she does not have any power currently. The three are reunited, but Viola refuses to return home with them until she confronts Oberon about Merlin's fate. They agree and go with her, the three of them coming across Oberon torturing a still very much alive Merlin. It is revealed that Merlin is Oberon's son and so next in line for the throne. Oberon is incapable of killing him, but hopes to torture him into madness so that he cannot step up. Viola, enraged at seeing her friend hurt, suddenly regains her powers and is able to battle Oberon. Her parents help and together they are able to over power Oberon, banishing him forever from Avalon as the power of king is transferred to Merlin. Queen of Avalon After defeating Oberon, Merlin confesses a deep attraction to Viola that he believes could grow into love. He asks her to rule beside him as a friend, and perhaps eventually a wife. Viola is initially hesitant, returning to Manhattan to think on it. She contemplates his offer for a week. After sharing a deep talk with Alexander as well as her mother and father, she decides to return to Avalon and is crowned queen. It is likely she later marries him.